mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Watashi no Messiah-sama
Tong Li Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly Gangan Wing | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2002 | last = 2007 | volumes = 6 (13) | volume_list = }} Tong Li Comics | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly GFantasy | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2007 | last = 2008 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series by Suu Mikazuki, serialized in Monthly Gangan Wing. It ran from 2002 to 2007, with 26 chapters. The sequel, ''Watashi no Kyūseishu-sama ~lacrima~, was serialized in Monthly GFantasy, with 35 chapters. The whole series has 13 volumes. Plot Planet Celestia In the manga series the Archangel Selakiel, who became the god of Celestia, created human beings. But just as Shadow is born from Light, Evil is born from Good. Thus, at the same time, a large number of demons were born into this world. And then, the 13 Knights lead by Vaul the Prophet appeared...at the end of a battle which cost the lives of many of their own. The 13 Knights sealed away the demons and saved Celestia, or so it should have been. Now a thousand years later, the demons have reappeared...and this time, the Messiah has been called to save Celestia. Taken from the Holy Scriptures of the Old Church of Selakiel: "When the Earth begins to perish, the Messiah will descend from the Heaven on wings of light. Clad in darkness, he will be so little yet he will be so immense surely he shall bring salvation to everyone. The four saints shall appear to offer him their assistance. One will give the Messiah courage, one will give the Messiah light, one will give him wings, and one will shield from his enemies." The Messiah that has been foretold in these scriptures is none other than Shinya Yumiki. ~Lacrima~ Takes place 1 year after the original series. Lacrima is Latin for tears. Characters The Forces of Salvation *'Shinya Yumiki- The Messiah' : An ordinary boy who is weak in both academics and sports, has always been targeted by bullies, none of the members of his family are alive and likes to read fairy tales. He is an orphan. One day, he finds a love letter in his shoe locker asking to meet her on the rooftop after classes, he goes to the roof and finds Haruna. He is surprised that Haruna calls him "Lord Shinya" and tells him that he is the one who is destined to be the Messiah of Celestia and the only one who can read the book of "Guide To Salvation" is him . At first , he tells Haruna that he can't read a single page of the book and this truth surprised Haruna, however, soon after taking the book back from a school bully, it glows and Shinya is able to read it . Soon after, Shinya and Haruna travel back to Celestia to help this world from its inevitable destruction by gathering the 13 Knights and defeating the Emperor. :In Lacrima, Shinya currently holds the power of the Lighting Lord Ishtelte and 2 more Knights Athulu, and Richmond. In recent chapters, Shinya has been able to call forth the sword Atlopos, which can 'delete' the rules of cause and effect which are leading the world to destruction. Additionally, when Atlopos has reached this level of power, Shinya will also be able to save Haruna. Unfortunately, the sword will only truly be able to destroy these rules if the Emperor is defeated, which creates a complication as the Emperor is Ryohei. *'Haruna - The Shield of the Messiah, the Priestess of Salvation, ex-Priestess of Domination' : Haruna is the Shield of Messiah and it is her duty to protect the Messiah. It is unknown which of the four saints resides within her. She first asks Shinya to meet her at the roof of the school. Later when she gives him the "Guide To Salvation", he is unable to read it; she begins to cry thinking that she has made a mistake. When Shinya saves the book and brings it back to her, Shinya is chosen by the book to become the Messiah. She was good friends with Lilu, the Princess of Ruin, but their friendship was broken when Lilu was forced by the Prophet's acolytes to become the Princess of Ruin. Haruna is in love with Shinya, but cannot fully express it because she is dying. Haruna's power is healing, the direct opposite of the Princess of Ruin's power which is to destroy. She can heal almost any lethal wound, but her life is shortened every time she does so. She is dying from excessive use of magic. The Prophet Vaul, who was Haruna's guardian can possess her body, relay messages, and even control her. He possesses her body and creates time rips to destroy the Earth to stop Celestia's destruction, but fails due to Shinya's love for her and her strong will with help from Lilu. : When she was the Priestess of Oblivion, she is able to use destruction magic with no strain on her body, this was probably due to Vaul's strength being lent to her. If she uses destruction magic, Haruna is on par with the Princess of Ruin, but will strain her body. : Recently, Eluadeth, the ruler of New Celestia sent out Haruna (although ill) to fight Xeon, the Lion Lord, because Shinya will not join New Celestia's side. Eluadeth is the only one that can heal Haruna, but it is revealed that he can no longer heal her because she opened a time rip for Shinya to travel to Celestia through. To open a time rip, one has to sacrifice their life to do so. It is also discovered that she helped Sariel escape captivity and in exchange, he could have made her the Priestess of Salvation in accordance to her wish. *'Hime - The Sword of the Messiah' : Hime is the Sword of Messiah. Aldehyald, the Sword Saint is within her and wields a magic blade called Hitenoubu, which was given to her by her sword instructor and her first love, Youji. Hime is shown to be a very competent wielder of the blade. She is able to fight on level with Xeon(Lion Lord) and is able to defeat him . She appears to be a very cold person, but really she only acts cold so that she can seem tough, but really she is shown to be very caring like when she protects Miu from the townspeople in the past. She ventures to Necropolis, which is oldest capital in Celestia. She meets one of the Thirteen Knights, Aldehyald, the Sword Saint and guardian spirit of Necropolis. She wants the Sword Saint to release the seal on Hitenoubu to increase her power. : Unfortunately she is sick from travelling, and monsters attack her when she is unprepared. She is going to die, but the Lion Lord saves her. The Lion Lord seems to have fallen in love with her at first sight. She and the Lion Lord meet again in New Celestia's capital and after a duel where both release their sword seals, Hime is victorious as the new strongest person in Celestia. *'Miu- The Wings of the Messiah' : Miu is the Wing of Messiah. It is unknown which of the four saints resides within her. She is to lead the Messiah to the right places. Miu does not have any magical power or physical talents, but she has an intelligent mind and invents many odd inventions. One of her inventions is a vacuum that sucks all the elements from the nearby air, making all magical power useless in the area. She is shunned at a young age by her family, who are renowned for their magic prowess. She is abused by the villagers, until a kind inventor took her in. That is where her inventive mind presumably came from. When the inventor died from an illness, she was abused by the villagers again, until Hime came and protected her from the villagers. After that Miu is shown to always follow Hime around. It is implied that she has some feelings toward Shinya. *'Tarutaru- The Thunder of the Messiah' : Tarutaru is the Thunder of Messiah and is able to cast powerful magic yet conceals it to everyone. It is unknown which of the four saints resides within her. She a very mysterious character. Not a lot about her is shown, but she makes medicine and likes to test it on people. She is able to make good medicine with modern medicine at Earth, but in Celestia, she makes odd medicines with the herbs lying around. She appears to speak very lightly or in whispers and never really engages in combat. *'Aina- The 2nd Priestess of Salvation ( The human form of 'The Guide to Salvation')' : Aina is a manifestation of 'The Guide to Salvation' that appears after Vaul burned the original book. She has the ability to call upon the Thirteen Knights and seems to go into a robotic trance whilst doing so however and begins to refer to everything as if she was a computer. Unfortunately, she cannot draw forth the maximum power of the Knights due to her not being the true Priestess of Salvation (Haruna is). It is stated that she drew her power directly from Shinya's memories and was jealous of his relationship with Haruna. The Forces of Domination *'Ryohei Sakakiyama – (Apparent) Emperor' : Shinya's one and only friend. Ryohei has been Shinya's friend since they were young. Ryohei is the complete opposite of Shinya. He is popular with everybody and is good at athletic activities. He plays little parts in the first series but helps Shinya along whenever he can. : In Lacrima, Ryohei fell in love with the older sister of his classmate and a nurse from his family's hospital named Natsue, but the world government issues an order to kill anyone that is associated with the Messiah, the result was that she is shot three times. Ryohei's father, who is a doctor, tries everything he can to save her, but there is nothing he can do. Ryohei, overcome with grief, wants to call Haruna to come and heal her, but Shinya knows that if Haruna uses her magic power one more time she could die. He stops Ryohei from making the phone call. When Shinya stops the phone call and Natsue dies, Ryohei's Emperor powers fully activate out of rage against Shinya. : Ryohei has the "Guide To Domination" and has all the power of the Emperor, but out of his friendship for Shinya he has had no intention of fighting against him until Shinya stops him phoning Haruna, he completely changes and believes Shinya has betrayed him. Currently, he owns the White Sage, the Black Sage, the Frost Ogre, the Fire Lord, the Wind Lord, and the Spear King. He is also the new ruler of Old Selakiel after the murder of the Pope at the Capital. It is hinted that Ryohei knows the situation regarding Haruna's health during Natsue's death, however, he still carries on with his role as the Emperor regardless. At the very end of the series, it is revealed that Ryohei is not the true Emperor. *'Lilu- The Shield of the Emperor, The Priestess of Domination aka The Princess of Ruin, ex-Priestess of Salvation' : The Princess of Ruin, Lilu is the most powerful magic-user in Celestia. She first comes into play when she comes through a portal into the real world. She first meets Shinya and does not feel anything toward him. She calls him weak and useless. When Shinya gets her a doll, she starts having some feelings and when the school bully finds her, begins treating her badly, and rips the doll, she becomes angry and tries to kill him with magic (but she cannot use magic on Earth). Shinya arrives and saves her and fights against the bully. With Ryohei's help, the bully withdraws, but Shinya faints from the injuries. Lilu is very impressed and falls in love with Shinya because of that incident. She was going to put the "Guide to Domination" in his hand, but it was repelled and she soon finds out that he is the Messiah, she feels remorse that Shinya is the one enemy she must kill. Lilu is shown to love Shinya very much. Shinya also tries to protect her even though he knows that she is his enemy. : Lilu is able to gather all the elements around into two spheres which have a tetrashade color. With that, she is able to use destruction magic repeatedly without any strain, giving her the title of the most powerful magic-user. This can be negated by Miu's vacuum, which sucks in all of the elements in the air, stopping magic from being used entirely. : She is currently monitoring Shinya's moves throughout Celestia via a crystal ball and has also met him again in Vaul's temple. She encourages him to defeat the Emperor and save Haruna from her death. In chapter 60, Lilu gives the last of her life force to Shinya and confesses her love. Before Lilu died, she wished that when she and Shinya are reincarnated, next time he'll choose her over Haruna. *'Xeon - The Sword of the Emperor aka The Lion Lord' : The Lion Lord, Xeon claims to be the most powerful man in Celestia. He has the strength of ten thousand men and is a master of his sword, Vajrayaksa. In the past, it is hinted that he was a former prince that was engaged to be married to Hime. He was also the close friend of Youji, Hime's former sword instructor. : Both Hime and Xeon fought in the capital of New Celestia recently. Hime was able to defeat Xeon after releasing her Hitenoubu, regardless, Hime could not deliver the killing blow and Xeon was gravely wounded by the Queen when Agito interrupted. *'Agito - The Wings of the Emperor aka The The God of Madness' : Agito is able to summon monsters and gain energy from death. At one point he summons, what appears to be an entire army of monsters outside of the Spear King's temple. He becomes stronger when strong beings die around him. Recently, he led an attack against the capital of New Auriel with the 'Queen' (the strongest monster to ever exist), Shinya was able to defeat the Queen using Atlopos. *'Sariel- The Thunder of the Emperor aka The Angel of Death, The (actual)Emperor' : The Angel of Death, Sariel is said to have the knowledge to bring back the dead to life. As one of the Emperor's followers, he was imprisoned by Vaul so he bears great hatred against him. He is extremely adept at reading the future and can predict his opponent's moves before they have been made. This makes him extremely lethal in combat. It is suggested that Sariel is responsible for Haruna becoming the Priestess of Salvation instead of the Priestess of Domination. At the very end of the manga series, it is revealed that Sariel is in fact the real Emperor. Strangely, Sariel had the ability to temporarily appoint Ryohei as The Emperor until Sariel felt that the time was right to take over as The true Emperor. Immediately after awakening as The true Emperor, he tears out Shinya's heart. He explains that he hates humans and that he is actually a god. He most likely hates humans because they imprisoned him for 1000 years, causing him to lose his memory. As a result, he wants to wipe out all humans and create a world devoid of humans. However, Lilu uses the Holy Mother to exchange her life to bring back Shinya's life. Afterwards, The Book of Salvation reads "The Messiah hath awakened," revealing that Shinya had not fully released his powers until that moment. Shinya quickly overwhelms Sariel with his true power; however, Sariel notes that Shinya's "easy way of living" will get him killed, and he begins charging up his remaining energy to destroy the tree of live for Celestia. Shinya fires a beam at Sariel in his haste to stop Sariel, and as the beam nears Sariel, Sariel simply ceases charging his energy and allows Shinya's beam to pierce his chest. Obviously, he never intended to destroy the tree of life. As he is dying, he wonders why he was born, believing that he must die as humans and gods can never get along. His last words to Shinya were "Now, go and save the world". External links * Tong Li's page for the manga * Falled Angel (author's website) Category:Manga of 2002 Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Manga published by Gangan Comics Category:Shōnen manga Category:Square Enix stubs ja:私の救世主さま zh:夢幻救世主